


All Souls

by blueteak



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen, Having Faith, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dot considers her work and friendships in light of her faith</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/gifts).



Father expressed concern for her soul whenever she arranged the church flowers with the other ladies, pulling her away from the lilies or Christmas Orchids to see whether Miss Fisher had found a gentleman to settle down with yet, or asking, with concern dripping from his voice, whether the circles under her eyes were due to worry for the souls of those she lived with or her own for living in such a place. He heavily implied she should be terrified on behalf of both.

The circles this time were from an all-night stakeout with Hugh. Indeed, she was only functioning now with the aid of the builder’s brew from the station, her own provisions of tea and sweet and savoury scones having lasted only until midnight. 

Not that she could explain any of this to Father. She supposed, in a sense, that she’d spent the night with Hugh, but surely even Father would agree it had been innocent? On second thought…she’d best hope he didn’t find out. 

She hadn’t done anything with Hugh that either she or the Church could consider wrong, regardless of what Father or any of the gossips said. When it came to Miss Fisher and her many men, well. She knew what Father would say, insinuate, or yell. But she also knew that God was love, that she and Miss Fisher and Doc Mac were using their God-given talents to the best of their abilities, and, above all, that it wasn’t her place to judge. She wished Father would remember more often that it wasn’t exactly his place, either.


End file.
